Her Innocence Series
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: Summary: A deeper look into Basch's relationship with Penelo. In Game. One sentence series. [Basch x Penelo]


_ Her Innocence Series _

_TerrisMoon_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the characters featured in this fic, they are the property of SQUARE-ENIX.

**Summary - **A slightly deeper look at Basch's unusual adoration for Penelo. In-Game. One-sentence series.

01 - Contemplation

When the nights were cool and the shade that the palm trees offered were less minimal than normal, Basch would often sit on one of the boulders to brood over his puzzling fondness for a certain waif of a girl.

02 - Repentance

"But why do you always apologize?" Penelo questioned him, her eyes full of pity and youthful innocence, he pursed his dry lips for he could not answer her yet.

03 - Innocence

To glance upon her gyrating form, moving around with pivots and only her heeled boots clicking against one, another, was like watching the most innocent butterfly flutter toward the Sun.

04 - Deliverance

His sword was clutched in his bruised hand that was mangled from the strikes of a blunt axe, rivulets of blood splattered on the cobblestones, his lips torn, he sacrificed himself for the young dancer.

05 - Fascination

His eyes would study her countenance and he would memorize the small folds of her eyelids as she slept, he would listen to the steady rhythmic sounds of her slowed breathing, she fascinated him.

06 - Allegiance

He would swear his allegiance to her and the group that she travelled with and he would always protect them, protect _her_.

07 - Strength

He remembered a few days prior to the events that transpired within the Tomb of Raithwall that Penelo had told him that she was tougher than she looked, and though her stature was small, she certainly could fell a huge Bagoly if you asked her to.

08 - Determination

He watched her with dirt smearing across her soft visage, her eyes were unblinking, her foot constantly shuffling as her hands moved in sync with her feet, the determination she had was more than admirable and it was shown in the way she _moved _and she breathed it in and channelled it out on every enemy she killed.

09 - Loyalty

She would ask him where his loyalties lied and he would keenly look upon her, noticing that her boots were worn and that the back of her shins were chafing, he would always tell her that he stayed loyal to the citizens of Dalmasca, including she, and she would always smile.

010 - Misunderstanding

"It's all a misunderstanding, my brother framed me when he ought to have been allying with me, I regret the day I ever set foot at Nalbina Fortress," that day, Basch noted, Penelo had wept for him.

011- Protection

Whether it was against the harsh inclement or whether it was from some foul beastie, Basch was forever guarding the young Penelo from _something_.

012 - Unspoken

He believed that he never had to say what he felt to her aloud, his actions spoke for his words quite fine.

013 - Life

He longed to, yearned to taste a bit of her life, to feel how she felt, to scrape his nails against the walls that she'd tread past so often.

014 - Grievance

Basch grieved for the death of his parents, for the death of his brother, for the dying people of Dalmasca, for the fallen and the wounded people of Landis, for her and the warring country that she was forced to reside in.

015 - Hope

Penelo always admonished a clear path of radiant Hope within him, she always instilled some bravery in him, always urged him to continue onward.

016 - Serenity

It wasn't often that the group could ever lay back on their warmed backs and enjoy the scenery the Phon Coast had to offer, Basch would always sit by Penelo's hip, admiring the sounds of the waves lapping against the shoreline.

017 - Demon Wall

When the demonic wall, with beautifully carved scimitars grasped in its golden hands, had rushed toward the mortified young girl, Basch had charged forward, hand-axe brandished threateningly, before he diminished into the "void".

018 - Name

Her _name _alone would make him almost smile gently, the way his tongue would brush against the roof of his mouth when he pronounced the 'l' would always make his eyes sparkle with an inward feeling of euphoria.

019 - Urutan-Yensa

Fran had been the one to warn the group of the oncoming tribesmen with their strange stick legs, their infamously bad temperament, and their diminutive size; Penelo and Basch had been the first ones to charge into the fray, Penelo was there to Cure, Basch was there to kill anything that came across her path.

020 - Conversation

They would often engage in an ardent wordplay with one another, Basch would always respond to Penelo's harmless inquiries, leaving the group baffled at how close the knight had become to the young girl.

021 - Friend

When Basch had slain his brother, he'd become melancholy, as mostly all twins do when they lose their other "half", Penelo was there to dry his barely shed tears, to bandage his wounds, and to speak of a love that had been previously unspoken.

022 - Judge Magister

Basch had already turned away from the girl who'd grown an inch taller since he'd last spoken with her, her eyes lost its brightness and they seemed stark, she let him hug her one last time, before he placed his brother's helm on his head, and took up the title of, "Judge Magister Gabranth".

023 - Visitations

He'd decided to stop by the Sandsea in the hopes of encountering Fran and Balthier there, but he was more than a little shocked to discover Penelo, sitting on a stool, she'd been waiting for him apparently.

024 - Aging

The hollows in his eyes increased, making them more pronounced, heavy lines creased into his skin, the elasticity had diminished almost, his hair was graying, a scarce amount of fairness was present, she watched him sadly, he still wore his brother's armour, he still held unto that shred of Gabranth's memory.

025 - Remembrance

He reflected on the times he'd shared with the young dancer, she'd past on from the living world all too prematurely, a cruel ailment overtook her, he remembered the first time he'd spotted her, albeit briefly, "Even then you entranced me," he spoke the softly uttered words to her plain tombstone.

026 - Deathbed

Even as his last breath almost faltered, Basch still glanced upon the yellowed picture of Penelo, her arms wrapped around his neck, her nose barely brushing against his stubble, he realized then that he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't _live_, but then he'd see her very soon.

-

**The End **


End file.
